Communications enhancement such as caller identification (CID) is a popular feature for telecommunications type devices. Conventional CID features typically display a caller's phone number and name (if available) upon receiving an incoming phone call from the caller. In this manner, CID enables a party receiving an incoming phone call to know the identity of the caller before answering the call, and may for example be used as a means by which parties can screen their calls.
Another form of CID involves displaying a picture or image corresponding to a caller upon receiving an incoming phone call from the caller. For example, certain cell phones provide an option whereby users can link a pre-stored cartoon image to a caller's phone book entry or CID entry. Thereafter, the pre-stored cartoon image is displayed upon receiving an incoming phone call from the caller. While this form of CID may be useful for indicating the identity of a caller, it has some associated problems. For instance, the user has to choose a picture to associate with the caller's phone book entry. The process of choosing a picture may be both time-consuming and tedious, particularly if a large number of pictures are available. Additionally, the process of choosing a picture may include the user further evaluating additional data, such as filenames and text, provided with the pictures or phone records in order to make a picture choice. The evaluation of the additional data further increases the time and effort involved in making the picture choice.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus using communications enhancements such as CID that addresses the foregoing problems and thereby associates images with a record, such as phone record, in a manner that is less time-consuming and tedious. The present embodiments address these and/or other issues.